


Lady Love

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A Mortal Among Gods, Asgardian Liquor, Asgardian Traditions, Cloak Rooms, Consent Issues, F/M, LDW Inspired, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Past Rape/Non-con, Sneaking Around, Sorta Reader-Insert, The Writer Used This As Therapy, Thor ships it, Trigger Warning: Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Trigger Warning: Previous Abuse, Warning: Loki, dressing up, fancy events, respect of boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: They circled the room separately, each taking their time, enjoying the banquet being held—stories would be told of this night, and it would not do to be one of the stories shared. He kept her in his periphery, and she did the same, until she finally caught up with him.





	Lady Love

She was wearing blue satin when he saw her at the grand hall; hair swept back and pinned with jewels like starlight, her gown the night sky, in which her beauty rested like the moon. She wore silver and diamonds, a figure fit for any God in the hall, but none dare approach her, aware that she was already taken. The only mortal in the crowd, and yet she looked as if she belonged, head held high and a smile never far from her lips.

They circled the room separately, each taking their time, enjoying the banquet being held—stories would be told of this night, and it would not do to be one of the stories shared. He kept her in his periphery, and she did the same, never lingering with any one person for too long.

Eventually, caught in conversation by his brother, Loki was stalled long enough that she caught up to him. She paused beside him, bowing to Thor, and he bowed back, smiling.

“My Lords,” she winked at Loki, “How does the evening find you?”

“Better now, for fairer company,” Thor grinned, “Brother, I leave you in better hands than mine.”

He clapped Loki on the shoulder and scampered off, chuckling as he vanished into the crowd.

Loki threw him a dirty look before he returned his attention to the girl before him, a smile sliding into place.

“Good evening, kjӕre, how are you enjoying the feast?”

“Very well, My Lord,” she replied, “And yourself?”

“More so now, with you here,” he smirked.

For a brief moment, their hands and eyes met, fingers twining together, squeezing tightly, and then they withdrew, gazes moving to scan the crowd.

“Would you spare me a moment, kjӕre?”

“Do you have one to spare?”

“For you, always,” he smiled, “But I wish _desperately_ to kiss you, and I cannot do that here.”

Color dusted over her cheeks, like a rose in spring, and she glanced back at him before a sly smile spread over her lips.

“Where _could_ you do that, My Lord?”

“There is a cloak room, of sorts, at the back of the room… Meet me there.”

“Won’t you be missed, My Lord?”

“Not if my Double is seen excusing himself to get some air.”

She giggled, curtsying deeply, and winked, “I will meet you there, My Lord.”

She drifted off again to continue her circuit, heading for the back room, and Loki took a moment to watch her sail through the crowd before he cleared his throat, took a quick breath, and continued his own jaunt around the room.

As he neared the back room, he ducked inside as he created a Double, sending it to continue the walk of the room and excuse him from the hall.

Inside, he found her waiting for him, standing by the window. He moved closer, hands carefully clasped behind his back, eager to touch and take, but too wise to try.

“Are you truly enjoying yourself, kjӕre? The banquet is not too much for you?”

“No, no, I’m enjoying it,” she smiled, “Besides; I haven’t gotten to dress up like this in… quite some time.”

She ducked her head, hands smoothing across the rich fabric of her dress, and he smiled as he stepped into her space, lifting her face with a knuckle beneath the point of her chin.

“You are luminous,” he purred, leaning in closer, “And I wish to bask in your light awhile.”

She flushed again, glancing away, but he caught the shy smile on her lips.

“May I, kjӕre?”

“Bask?” She teased, “Oh, certainly you may.”

He chuckled as he pulled her closer, hands resting gingerly on her back and waist, and put his lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss.

“Has our wine put you in a playful mood, my love, or should I keep my hands to myself?”

“You already have them on me.”

“You know of what I speak.”

She smirked, glancing up at him, and rested her hands against his chest, the line linens and leathers welcoming to the touch.

“You mentioned wanting to kiss me, if I recall.”

“Desperately.”

“I would like that.”

He hummed, shifting his hands to pull her in against him, leaning down to brush his lips over hers. He felt her shiver, and chuckled softly as he met her lips with his own. He cradled the back of her head in one hand, the other kept at the small of her back, holding her in place.

A soft sound escaped her as their lips parted, and she chased him for another, hands slithering up his chest to settle on his shoulders and neck.

Their kisses deepened, the tiniest hint of teeth used as their movements became more desperate and urgent—a room of people was awaiting their return.

Loki slowed his movements, easing a hand along her neck and exposed shoulder as his kisses turned sweet and deep, full of emotions even _his_ silver tongue could not express. He kissed along her neck, earning a soft moan, and he grinned as he whispered in her ear.

“I would like nothing more than to ravage you all night—with my words, my tongue, my body—but I will only do so if you wish. You need only bid me stop, and I will.”

“Do you promise?”

“Of course, kjӕre; if you do not wish it, I have no right to expect it.”

She pulled him into a crushing hug, and he felt his heart break at the idea that this had not always been the case for her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Oh, kjӕre,” he faltered, kissing the top of her head, “Shall I kiss you again?”

“Please,” she chuckled.

He did, cupping her face gently, pulling away slowly as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“Until I say stop.”

Loki swooped in for another kiss, softer and sweeter than before, guiding her back against the wall. His fingers danced over her neck, earning little noises as he continued. His other hand he used to summon a trail of magic, guiding it up under her dress, using it to caress her thighs as his fingers trailed over her waist and arms.

She sighed, tipping her head back, and he moved down to her neck, nibbling along her pulse. His magic moved higher, teasing at her hips, and she squeaked.

“Loki!”

He chuckled, easing back as he kissed her shoulder, humming.

“Should I stop?”

“Not yet,” she whispered.

“May I remove those _adorable_ panties you are wearing, then?”

“How do you know they’re—“

“Because it is _you_ wearing them, love.”

Her cheeks flushed, but she nodded, and he sank slowly to his knees, the magic snagging the waistband and tugging them down her legs slowly. He reached slowly under her dress, fingers dancing up her calves as his eyes sparked with mischief.

“While I am here, anything _else_ I should be doing?”

She bit her bottom lip, emotions chasing across her face as she floundered for a moment, her expression finally settling on apologetic.

“N-no…?”

“Is that a question, kjӕre?”

“I-I don’t know, I—“

Loki slid his hand up her inner thigh and she jumped, grabbing his shoulders.

“Stop!”

He froze; offering her a soft smile, sliding his hand gently down again, magic returning her panties to where they belonged as he removed all physical contact.

“I apologize—that was unkind… I wanted to hear your genuine reaction.”

“No, no, I… Thank you,” she whispered, “I needed that nudge.”

He smoothed down her dress, standing, and held out his hands as his magic dissipated.

“May I touch you?”

“Yes.”

He took her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed, resting her hands on his waist.

“Wouldn’t have been able to return the favor, anyway, with all this armor in the way.”

“My pleasuring you is no _favor_ , kjӕre,” he whispered, “As your lover is it my wish to bring you joy and pleasure, and as your champion it is my duty to put your desires and wishes before my own. I can take care of my own desire whenever I need, but to give you pleasure is a treat that should be savored.”

He felt tears begin to slide against his hands, and he quickly wiped them away.

“You are always free to say ‘no’, love. If you want me, I am yours. If you do not, I am still yours, but I will be so from a distance. You are mind, as I am yours, but that does not imply we cannot be such and still be independent. Or that we must cater to each whim of the other,” he chuckled, “Not that I do not enjoy your whims, but you understand my meaning, correct?”

“Correct.”

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

He did, sweetly and deeply, savoring the moment as her fingers dug into his waist, pulling him closer, as he cradled her gently against him.

“I love you, kjӕre.”

“I know,” she giggled, “And I love you too.”

“Well, what’s not to love, hmm?” He grinned, winking.

She stole another kiss, and he fixed her makeup and hair with a wave of his hand, returning her to the pristine vision she had been when he snatched her away from the hall.

“We should get back,” she whispered after a pause.

“Do you wish to?”

“I haven’t eaten, yet.”

“I could make arrangements; have food brought to you… Or to us, if you prefer.”

“I would like that.”

“My chambers, then? I can make excuses; say you are feeling ill after so much wine.”

She laughed, shaking her head, “It’s not terribly inaccurate, either.”

“Perfect,” he chuckled, offering her his arm, “Shall we, then?”

“Loki?”

“Yes, kjӕre?”

“You can say no too, any time.”

His smile softened, and he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Should I ever wish to, I will. And I appreciate you reminding me,” he chuckled, “Now; can you pretend to be drunk on Asgardian wine?”

“Kiss me again, and I might be drunk on just Asgardian,” she teased.

He smiled, leaning in close, “Ah, yes, but _where_ to kiss you?”

Her face flushed with color, and he chuckled.

“There, a perfect flush. Very fetching, My Lady. And so believable! One would think you _had_ drunk too much.”

She nudged him in the ribs as they exited, whispering as they slipped back into the crowd.

“Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, kjӕre.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kjӕre is a Nordic term of endearment that translates to "dearest" or "darling".
> 
> Thor and all related characters belong to: Marvel.


End file.
